A Gift
by katie131925
Summary: Based off of "Cinderella" a little.


**I don't own Lord of The Rings or Cinderella but everything else is mine.**

My mother was twenty three when she met my father who in turn was three thousand, twenty nine at the time, he was also an elf and yes, so am I or at least part elf. My father came from a very well off and noble family that thought proudly on their legacy. He is Lord Thorontur, which means, _power of an eagle _which describes him to the very center and beyond. He is very strong and the power that emanates from him could make the most powerful men fall to their knees. Although when he was with my mother he could be the gentlest and most loving creature I know but only to her and me. I love him dearly as did my mother.

My mother's name was Lady Ines which is Castiel in elfish which means _gentle_, like my father her name was her. She was the most kind and gentle person I will ever know. She could never hurt another living creature and maybe that's why my father fell in love with her. When they met he loved her but it took my mother a month to love him as much as he loves her. She was a good mother and I love her so.

After they realized their feelings for one another they married in secret for my father knew his family would never approve for him to marry a human woman but he didn't care. Once they were married my father took her to the house he had built in the forest, a twenty minute walk from the castle of Mirkwood. They lived in peace and happiness for two years when my mother found herself to be pregnant with me. They both were so happy for they had been trying for a child for a while now and there I was. I was born on the twelfth of August and even though I wasn't a boy like I know they secretly were hoping for they loved me unconditionally and I to them.

I am half elf, half human and therefor age slower than any human and faster than any elf. By the age of fifty my body was to its full mature but my mother, human as she was did not stop aging and was seventy three. Her health was failing her and she took ill. The next year was tedious and heartbreaking to watch her slowly die but also to watch my father. When she finally did pass away, we buried her five minutes from the house in the forest where she always liked to be.

My father was not doing as well as I or my mother would have liked him to be. He looked as though he were aging even though he can't and the light from his eyes was gone. One evening when I would sit in the room by the front door and read I saw him walk over wearing a very fancy suit. It looked as if he were going out and he had a smile that lit up his face that I haven't seen in so long. I was curious, worried and happy all the same.

"Where are you going Atar?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"I am going to find a wife Antiel." He said grinning.

"A wife? But no elf has ever gotten married twice except for one, it is unheard of."

He only smiled then leaned over and ruffled my light brown hair almost blonde just like my mother's before turning to leave. I stared after him in shock and stayed that way for quite a while after. I waited for my father for two more nights and two more days before he returned and what a sight that was.

The door opened quite loudly making me jump from my armchair by the fireplace in the living room. I stood immediately as two almost identical fair haired elves walked in with dresses as grand as the Queen's if she still stood although they weren't to my liking. The dresses however fine could not come close to how beautiful the elves were and to make it even more so of a sight, in came an inch taller and almost identical to the girls, another elf. She was older and held an air of authority to her as she followed the elves in with her even more beautiful gown. Last that came in was my father, slightly drunk or drugged, even to this day I do not know.

"Antiel, come meet you're knew sisters, Vanafindiel and Pathlanniel." He said pointing to each then to the older elf. "And this is my lovely new wife and you're knew mother, Aranel."

"You got married?" I asked surprised.

"I told you I would find a wife and here she is. Show your sisters to their room while I show my wife to ours."

With that said he led her away and I was left with my "sisters". I said nothing as I led the way to the large guest room that now would be theirs. I left them in their room and walked to my own smaller own that I insisted be mine. Once inside I laid down and let myself cry.

Aranel treated me as though I was nothing and her daughters soon followed suit. I did not like the way things were and if it were not for how happy my atar seemed I would have said something. So for the next three weeks my father was happy and in turn so was I, things were good. Or so I thought.

My father began to derail from good health to the worst kind and I knew it was because of my mother. He was dying of a broken heart and all I could do was watch it happen. Eight months he hung on for but it was too much for him and so he let go. We or I should say I buried him in the forest by my mother in front of her favorite tree. I sat by their graves for a night until it was too much and I fell over exhausted. No one came to help me but I awoke an hour later before dragging myself back into the house. It felt like my own heart was broken and I knew things would never be the same again.

Aranel treated me like a maid for the next six months and I took it because I had nowhere to go and I just gave up. I lost touch with the world in a way and it wasn't until one evening did I return. I walked into the living room/library to dust when I saw all three of them there discussing a ball.

"My daughters, here is where you will find your husbands and one of you will have the Prince as your husband. He will be attending and looking for a wife, so make him fall in love with you and you will be set for life." Said Aranel.

"Is everyone a loud to go Amil?" Asked one of her children.

"Every Lady is to attend, I suspect that the King is looking for his son to marry."

Every Lady?

"_Amil will I have to go to war?" I asked her when I was younger, only three years old._

"_Laa, you are a Lady and ladies don't go to war, always remember that." She answered. _

"_Aye, you listen to your mother, she speaks truth." Said atar._

"_Aye."_

"Then I will attend as well." I said.

All three looked over at me with the coldest eyes I have ever seen and Aranel started to laugh along with her daughters before saying, "You? You're no Lady."

"I am."

In one swift movement her hand collided with my cheek and it burned. She hit me.

"Don't ever talk back to me. Now come along girls, we have to find dresses in town."

They left me with a throbbing cheek and tears in my eyes. I won't let this abuse to continue. This was when I decided to leave even though it is not I that should leave but them. So I walked to my room, grabbed a large knapsack and filled it with everything I need along with food and drink. I walked out of my room with the bag on my shoulders when a cool breeze passed through me and pushed a door open to my left. Being the curious person I am, I slowly walked toward the room and pushed the door open.

It was my mother's painting room. There were paintings hanging everywhere, all filled with glorious paints, colors and brightness's. On the far side were clear canvasses and paints of all colors, some left slightly ajar like she was still here. The room even smelled like flowers, the forest, outside and spring. It was Amil.

That's when I saw it in the left corner, a cabinet opened and hanging in there the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. A dark blue grey on each side, lighter blue green in the middle with criss cross ribbon in a light blue, the same light blue as the frail light sleeves. Shoes were at the bottom of it that obviously go with the dress, lace crossed over and over again to make a light blue shoe that is beautiful. I can almost hear my mother telling me to try it on and my father saying how beautiful I look and then I know I have to wear this and I have to go to that ball for one last night of happiness.

Taking another bag I put the dress, shoes, and some paint inside before truly leaving the best and worst place of my life. I walked until I was just outside the city's grounds and found a place to get ready. I can't be recognized by Aranel or her daughters so I brought the paint for my face and that's what I start with. I paint my face with blues, greens, grey's, and tinges of white which take an hour. The next hour I wait for it to dry, passing the time by making a wreath for my hair out of leaves and flowers when I start to hear people from distant lands arrive at Mirkwood grounds for the ball and I know it has started. I change into my dress then shoes and put the wreath in my hair then hide my knapsack before walking into the city.

Elves give me strange looks and some stop to watch as I walk by but I don't blame them for my face is hidden by walls of color. When I get to the entrance I ask one of the guards for the time and upon hearing it is nine I know I have until mid-night before the creatures of dark will come out. They don't hurt elves and since I'm part elf I have no worries but my knapsack full of keep sakes should.

The hall is more extravagant then I ever would have imagined and in order to remember it for a very long time I try my best to look at everything. After I focus on having my night of fun and fun it is. I dance with many elves, I eat and drink merrily but talk little claiming to the elves that I know little of their language when in fact it is the complete opposite but I don't want to give myself away. I see Aranel and her daughters but I avoid them at all cost and tonight is an amazing evening.

When the clock strikes eleven I am in my final hour and it saddens me but I ignore that in order to have my last bit of happiness. I am about to dance with another elf when all talking ceases and it is silent as we look up to the staircase where the King and who I'm sure is his son stand. The King begins to speak, "Welcome friends of here and distant lands. Tonight is the celebration of my son, Prince Legolas's conception so let us raise our glasses to the future King of Mirkwood's day of his beginning. To Prince Legolas."

"To Prince Legolas!" They all chorused with glasses raised before sipping or gulping some.

I looked up at the Prince and our eyes met or at least it seemed that way and soon he was walking down the stairs like he was about to save a life. I watched as the crowd made way and the Prince walked through until he stopped right in front of me. I felt my very own heart stop at the close proximity. He was very handsome and I would be lying if I said I was not attracted to him.

"Would you care to dance My Lady?" He said after bowing and holding his hand out.

I curtsied and said, "I may" before placing my hand in his and letting him lead me to the dance floor. I stared into his blue eyes as he stared into my light brown ones and we danced through the whole song this way. When we were done he bowed and I curtsied before walking off to the side.

"What is your name My Lady?" He asked.

"My Lady will have to do for now, My Lord." I answered looking into his eyes, I couldn't look away. "Shall we dance another, My Lord?"

The music played another tune and he nodded in reply before he led me to the floor to dance again. We danced many a songs and sooner rather than later we both tire from dancing and took a break.

"What kingdom do you hail from, for I would have noticed you if you were from my own." He said to me.

"I am from yours only this is the first time in my life that I have walked in the city." I answered just as tune came on that was quite enjoyable. "May we dance one last one?"

"Anything for you." Was his reply as he led me on to the floor when, _Dong_.

I looked over at the clock and sure enough it was twelve already, it was time to leave. I looked up into the Prince's eyes as I stopped walking and he looked back into mine. Swiftly I let go of his hand, turning away, I ran through the crowds and away from him. My foot got stuck on a piece of sap on the ground but I had no time so I let the show slip from my foot and only ran. I ran into the forest and watched as the Prince ran past, I was safe.

I retrieved my knapsack safely, changed, and then rubbed all the paint off. I was ready to leave but should I go? Do I really want to leave? What about the Prince? No, we danced a few times and that is all, no more and no less. So I left and I don't think I will return because there is nothing here for me now. Yet it felt like something was pulling on my heart, like a heart string. It's probably not important, and it's probably nothing.

Goodbye Mirkwood and goodbye atar, amil, and Prince. Goodbye.

Twenty years later

"A new maid?" Asks the Prince to his servant.

"Yes, she says she hasn't been here for twenty years but was born here and that was all." He answers.

"Bring her to the library when she gets here and she'll try it on but I think now is the last time, Mellon nim."

He bows and leaves the room.

I didn't dare speak nor move from fear or happiness I'm not sure as he placed my shoe on my foot. After all this time it still fits my abnormally large feet for an elf because I am part human. When he sees that it fits and so do I, I don't bother hiding behind my long hair. I look up into those same blues eyes that I dream about every night as he stares back at me.

"Hello Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, I'm Lady Antiel."


End file.
